Sexe, Révélations et Vidéo
by Faithlove43
Summary: Attention, spoilers Saison 4 ! Suite aux récents spoilers concernant le couple Brathan BrookeNathan j'ai dédicé de créer mon propre épisode ou la fameuse cassette vidéo fait son apparition et bouleverse la petite vie tranquille de tous...


**Sexe, révélations et vidéo**

La jeune fille aux long cheveux brun se regarda une énième fois dans la glace, se scrutant avec attention, essayant d'y trouver le moindre défaut afin d'y remédier. Elle réajusta son petit top noir à bretelle ainsi que son jean. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour se soir. Elle voulait être parfaite … Pourtant elle n'en n'était pas à sa première soirée. Toutes personnes vivant à Tree Hill savaient pertinemment que Brooke Davis était la meilleure fêtarde de la ville, et tout le monde savait qu'elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de finir les fêtes avec une quantité impressionnante d'alcool dans le sang, sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture et aussi peu vêtu qu'un bébé qui vient de naître, avec plus de formes bien entendu …

Mais cette fois ci tout était différent. Brooke était devenu une personne différente. Elle faisait désormais partie de la « cleen team » depuis deux semaines. Elle se sentait donc nerveuse à l'idée d'être confrontée à ses pires démons. Elle soupira une fois de plus en se regardant dans le miroir. La jeune fille avait opté pour une tenue simple et décontractée, préférant pour une fois miser sur son sourire plutôt que son décolleté.

Elle s'assit délicatement sur son lit et enfila ses bottes, une fois chose faite elle s'apprêta à se lever quand son regard se posa sur la photo qui ornait sa table de chevet. Cette photo représentait la jolie brune en compagnie d'un séduisant jeune homme répondant sous le doux nom de Chase. Cette photo avait été prise lors de leur dernier rendez-vous, quand Chase avait eu la brillante idée d'initier Brooke au roller. Une après-midi parfaite selon la jeune fille. Elle reposa la photo avec un sourire mélancolique, elle se sentit triste que le jeune homme ne l'accompagne pas à la fête. En effet celui avait du se rendre à Chicago auprès de son grand père gravement malade. Brooke se leva enfin, pris ses clés de voiture et se dirigea enfin vers la maison de la plage des Scott, là ou Nathan avait décidé d'y organiser sa fête…

**Haley :** Mais ou est ce qu'ils ont mis les verres en plastique ? Toute personne qui se respecte à des verres en plastiques chez lui !!!

C'est sur cette phrase très explicite que Nathan Scott arriva à la cuisine les bras chargés de packs de bière et que son cœur loupa un battement dans sa poitrine quand il vit sa femme enceinte de 6 mois, perché sur un tabouret entrain de fouiner dans un placard.

**Nathan :** Qu'est que tu fais sur ce tabouret ? Descend de là tout de suite !!

**Haley :** Je cherche des verres en plastique.

**Nathan :** Laisse je vais le faire.

**Haley :** Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule

**Nathan :** Dois je te rappeler que tu es enceinte ?

**Haley :** En effet je suis seulement enceinte, je ne suis pas en sucre … Bon très bien va y … Je te laisse jouer les super héros …

Elle s'appuya donc sur l'épaule de Nathan et descendit de son tabouret tout en douceur, elle sourit amoureusement à son mari et se dirigea vers le salon pour s'assurer que tout était prêt avant que les invités arrivent …

Un jeune homme, plutôt séduisant d'ailleurs, traversa l'allée de la jolie maison des Sawyer et sans aucune autre formalité entra directement dans la maison. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier le menant à la chambre de sa douce petite amie. Il passa l'encadrement de la porte et se stoppa dans sa lancée quand il aperçut la jeune fille. Peyton vêtue d'une petite jupe noir et d'un chemisier blanc munit d'une cravate, se tenait devant sa glace et était entrain de se mettre un léger coup de gloss sur ses lèvres fines. Elle aperçut enfin le reflet du jeune homme se tenant derrière elle, dont le regard s'était assombri d'une légère once de désir… Elle se retourna donc pour faire face à cet intrus des plus délicieux et lui sourit d'un sourire radieux.

**Lucas :** Et d'un sourire elle lui transperça le cœur …

**Peyton :** Idiot …

**Lucas :** Mais un idiot comblé

Peyton se dirigea vers son petit ami, s'agrippa à la chemise bordeaux de celui-ci et captura les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Une fois à bout de souffle, Peyton recula légèrement et regarda les beaux yeux bleus de Lucas.

**Peyton :** On y va ?

**Lucas :** On y va …

La petite new beetle bleu ciel arriva enfin à destination. Brooke sortit de sa voiture avec élégance et se dirigea vers l'entrée, elle s'apprêta à pénétrer dans la longue allée quand son regard se posa sur une voiture anormalement embuée pour la saison. Un sourire coquin naquit sur son visage, elle se dirigea donc vers cette drôle de voiture et tapa à la vitre arrière de la voiture. Apres quelques secondes d'attente la vitre descendit pour laisser apparaître une jolie blonde légèrement décoiffée …

**Bevin :** Salut Brooke … Quoi de neuf ?

**Brooke :** Oh rien de spécial … Je venais juste voir si tout se passait bien … J'ai vu la voiture tanguer légèrement je me suis inquiétée …

**Bevin :** Oh oui tout se passe bien … Skills et moi étions juste entrain de … Oh c'était de l'humour … Désolée …

**Brooke :** Ca ne fais rien … Mais généralement c'est en fin de soirée qu'on se livre a … ce genre d'exercices ... Enfin bref … A plus tard …

**Bevin :** A tout à l'heure …

Brooke sourit une fois de plus quand elle regarda la vitre se refermer à toute vitesse.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée de la maison. Elle sonna une fois et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Haley. Brooke entra avec hâte dans la maison et pris la future maman dans ses bras.

**Brooke :** J'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire le tour avec mes bras.

**Haley :** Hey !!… Alors la c'est très méchant ce que tu viens de me dire…

Brooke relâcha Haley et recula pour l'admirer tout en tenant la main de sa meilleure amie.

**Brooke :** Je plaisantais, tu es absolument superbe.

**Haley :** Je préfère ça … Merci beaucoup … Je suis désolée pour toi que Chase n'ai pas pu venir …

**Brooke :** Oui moi aussi. Mais il a une bonne excuse.

**Haley :** Tu sais Nathan et moi on a invité tout le monde … Et … Ils vont sûrement venir ensemble … maintenant qu'ils sont … ensemble

**Brooke :** Haley rassure toi, tout va bien … Je me suis faite à cette idée … Si ils sont heureux ensemble c'est le principal … J'aurai aimé que Chase soit la pour me sentir moins seule mais que veux tu … On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie …

**Haley :** Je suis bien d'accord, enfin ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas toute seule, on est là nous.

**Brooke :** Oui tu as raison si je me sens seule je t'emprunterai ton mari …

Brooke tira la langue à son amie et se dirigea vers le salon pour se désalterer. Elle s'était promis de ne pas boire se soir, mais un petit verre ne lui ferai pas de mal … Apres ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre … Il serait la avec elle … Se soir … Autant qu'elle prenne des forces pour faire face à cette idée.

Haley se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir si son époux avait besoin d'aide, elle dut avoir un air anxieux car celui-ci s'en aperçut de suite.

**Nathan :** Qu'est ce qui passe ?

**Haley :** Je m'inquiète juste pour Brooke

**Nathan :** Brooke ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

**Haley :** Et bien je lui ai annoncé que Lucas et Peyton venaient ensemble, elle m'a répondu avec un sourire qu'elle s'en fichait mais je la connaît, j'ai bien vue que cela l'avait blessé.

**Nathan :** Haley tu n'y peux rien. Même si elle n'a plus de sentiment pour Lucas il faut juste qu'elle accepte l'idée qu'il soit avec une autre fille, qui soit dit en passant est son ex meilleure amie… Brooke est une fille forte, elle saura gérer ça … Tiens tu peux apporter les saladiers de chips au salon.

**Haley :** Et bien vu que je suis enceinte je ne sais pas si il est convenable que je porte ces deux énormes saladiers jusqu'au salon …

**Nathan :** Très bien tu ne m'en voudras pas alors si je répète au médecin que tu t'es enfilé un pot de nutella alors que tu n'avais pas le droit …

**Haley :** Tu veux que je les mettent ou déjà ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Peyton et Lucas se tenant tendrement par la main. Lucas aida la jeune fille à enlever son manteau et le déposa dans le dressing sur sa droite. Il mis sa main sur la hanche de la jolie blonde et tout d'eux se dirigèrent vers le salon. Peyton scruta la salle de ses jolis yeux verts en espérant voir quelqu'un qui lui était familier, son coeur fit un léger bond dans sa poitrine quand elle croisa des yeux chocolat qui changèrent de direction prestement. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de Lucas qu'elle revenait dans un instant, elle fut pratiquement certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, trop occupé a parler avec Skills du dernier match des Ravens. D'une démarche assez nerveuse elle se dirigea donc vers le buffet ou se tenait son ancienne meilleure amie.

**Peyton :** Salut Brooke

**Brooke :** Salut

**Peyton :** Je suis désolée d'arriver comme ça … J'aurai du avoir la décence de te l'annoncer avant …

**Brooke :** Tu n'as rien à me devoir Peyton … Tu es libre de tes actes même si cela concerne Lucas

**Peyton :** Peut être … Mais je ne veux pas te blesser … De nouveau …

**Brooke :** Tu es heureuse et c'est le principal … Le bonheur te va vraiment bien …

**Peyton :** Merci … En parlant de ça … Je t'es aperçu plusieurs fois avec un jeune homme brun très séduisant … Il n'est pas la ?

**Brooke :** Oh Chase ? Non … Il est dans sa famille, son grand père est souffrant … Je vois que tu es toujours aussi attentionnée …

**Peyton :** Ce n'est pas parce ce qu'on est plus vraiment proche que je ne m'intéresse plus à toi

**Brooke :** Ouais … Oh je suis désolée je dois te laisser, y'a Bevin qui m'appelle …Peut être a plus tard …

**Peyton :** Ok

Brooke se dirigea donc vers Bevin, qui ne l'avait absolument pas appelé, les mains dans les poches de son jean pour les empêcher de trembler … Cette discussion avec Peyton l'avait toute retournée, elle s'était sentie si bien, encore quelques secondes et elle aurait pris Peyton dans ses bras … Mais cet élan de tendresse envers la jeune fille l'avait tellement chamboulée qu'elle avait préférée s'éloigner quelques instants.

Peyton fut quelque peu déçue de la réaction de Brooke, elle avait tellement espérée se réconcilier avec la jeune fille. Le cœur un peu plus lourd, elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de personne invitée qui devenait de plus en plus massive, et essaya de chercher Lucas du regard, et le trouva avec plusieurs garçons de l'équipe de basket. Elle décida donc d'aller voir Haley.

**Peyton :** Salut jolie maman

**Haley :** Peyton !! Je suis contente que tu sois la … Comment se passe la soirée ?

**Peyton :** Oh bien … Lucas est en grande conversation avec ses potes … Brooke m'évite le plus possible … Une grande partie des personnes invitées me sont étrangères … Et je viens de voir Rachel finir mon verre qui était sur le buffet … Non je m'amuse …

**Haley :** J'ai vu que Brooke et toi aviez échangés quelques mots … C'est un bon début non ? Qu'es qu'elle t'a dit ?

**Peyton :** La discussion n'était pas très folichonne, je me suis excusée auprès d'elle d'être arrivé comme ça avec Lucas sans l'avoir mise au courant qu'on était ensemble. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en fichait. Pas très optimiste tout ça …

**Haley :** Elle n'a rien ajouté ?

**Peyton :** Si … Qu'elle était contente que je sois heureuse, que cela m'allait bien … On a aussi parler de son nouveau chéri … Et puis elle a pris la fuite …

**Haley :** C'est un bon début non ?

**Peyton :** Quelle ai pris la fuite ?

**Haley :** Qu'elle ai dit qu'elle était contente que tu sois heureuse … Elle s'inquiète pour toi c'est que tu compte encore pour elle … Continue, je suis sure que tout ira pour le mieux entre vous deux … Une si vieille amitié ne peut pas mourir comme ça.

**Peyton :** Si tu le dit … Sinon comment va le dernier des Scott ?

**Haley :** Il va très bien… Il commence à bouger légèrement … C'est très … bizarre comme sensation …

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de parler du futur petit être qui allait bientôt agrandir la famille Scott.

Brooke était toujours en compagnie de Bevin et Rachel. Pourtant son esprit était ailleurs. En effet elle ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation, évoquer la plus excitante des positions qu'elle avait eu le temps d'essayer, n'était pas vraiment le genre de discussion dont elle raffolait, enfin en ce moment. Comme si dieu eu pitié d'elle, elle put enfin trouver une excuse pour échapper a cette discussion quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle porta son portable a ses yeux pour voir qui lui avait envoyé un message. Un léger sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle s'excusa donc auprès de ses deux amies et se dirigea donc vers le couloir pour pouvoir lire son message tranquillement et surtout en toute intimité. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée, sans s'apercevoir que Lucas se trouvait à coté de celle ci, pourtant lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, elle leva enfin les yeux de son portable et se rendit compte de la présence du jeune homme, celui-ci lui sourit donc timidement, celle-ci ne put rester insensible bien longtemps et lui répondit donc a son tour d'un sourire chaleureux.

Une fois seule dans le couloir, Brooke s'empressa de lire le message de son amoureux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le message. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pourtant elle sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, le message était tellement mignon. Chase lui disait qu'elle lui manquait terriblement, qu'il aurait aimé être avec elle, tout contre elle et sentir le cœur de la jeune fille battre contre son torse, qu'il aimerait tant en cet instant passer sa main dans ses jolies cheveux ondulés, déposer de doux baisers sur les lèvres charnues de la jeune fille, il finit le message en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et que dès demain soir il pourrait mettre en pratique tout ce qu'il avait décrit dans le message.

Brooke remis donc son portable dans sa poche. Elle s'apprêta de nouveau à rentrer dans le salon pour tout raconter à Haley, mais elle vit la jeune femme occupée avec Peyton. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Bevin et Rachel, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner avec elles. Elle soupira d'exaspération, et tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine, ou elle vit Nathan occupé dans la préparation des cocktails. Elle entra donc dans la cuisine et s'assit avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère sur un tabouret en face de Nathan. Le jeune homme leva la tête et lui sourit affectueusement.

**Brooke :** C'est quoi la plus forte de tes boissons ?

**Nathan :** De la vodka pourquoi ?

**Brooke :** Alors sert moi en un verre

**Nathan :** Si tu veux

**Brooke :** Merci

**Nathan :** Quelque chose me dis que si tu te remets à boire c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.

**Brooke :** À t'entendre on dirait que je suis une ancienne alcoolique…

Nathan lui sourit, il mis de coté la préparation de ses boissons et s'assis a son tour en face de Brooke.

**Nathan :** Tu m'a compris … Je te connais depuis longtemps, du moins assez pour savoir que si se soir tu décide de boire un verre c'est pour tenter de noyer tes soucis dans l'alcool…

**Brooke :** Je ne savais pas que tu me connaissais autant …

**Nathan :** Alors ? Quels sont ces petits soucis qui viennent attristé le joli visage de Brooke Davis …

**Brooke :** Et bien pour commencer …

**Skills :** Yo Nathan … Ah excuse moi … Je t'avais pas vu Brooke … Dis moi Nathan, une femme mariée et qui est en cloque de toi ça te suffit pas? Faut aussi que tu ais la capitaine des pom pom girls ?

**Brooke :** Skills !!!

**Skills :** C'est bon je plaisante

**Nathan :** Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

**Skills :** On aimerait se mater un film … T'a pas des cassettes qui traînent dans un coin ?

**Nathan :** Heu si, sûrement… Regarde dans le grand meuble à coté de la télé …

**Skills :** Ok mec, et vous deux pas de bêtises …

Skills s'en alla donc tout sourire dans le salon, à la recherche d'un film pour animer un peu plus la soirée.

**Brooke :** Ce mec est vraiment fou …

**Nathan :** Alors ? Tu allais me dire ce qui ne va pas …

**Brooke :** Oh beaucoup de chose qui n'ont pas vraiment d'importance… Tu vois, je sais depuis longtemps que Lucas est tombé très amoureux de Peyton des la minute même ou il l'a vu pour la première fois, mais elle n'a pas voulu de lui. Puis, je suis arrivé, et Lucas et moi avons parcouru un petit bout de chemin ensemble. Puis nos chemins se sont séparés, et il a retrouvé Peyton. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je n'ai été qu'une distraction en cours de route, pour qu'ils puissent mieux se retrouver. Et de les voir ensemble …

**Nathan :** Cela te fait penser au fait que peut être tu avais raison …

**Brooke :** Exactement …

**Nathan :** Brooke ! Tu ne peux pas renier le fais que Lucas t'ai aimé follement, tu n'en a pas le droit… D'accord sa vie a toujours été étroitement liée a celle de Peyton, mais tu n'a pas le droit de penser que tu as simplement joué d'intermédiaire en attendant qu'il soit avec elle… Pour lui tu as une grande importance dans sa vie, peut être qu'en ce moment ça ne se voit pas vraiment, mais tu as énormément compté pour lui et tu compteras toujours, et je suis en mesure de parler pour lui étant son petit frère !! Tu es une des plus belles choses qui soit arrivé dans la vie de Lucas.

Brooke sentit ses yeux devenirs de plus en plus humides, mais en femme forte qu'elle était et étant bien trop pudique pour montrer ses émotions, elle se retint du mieux qu'elle put…

**Nathan :** Bon allez, aide moi donc à apporter ces boissons de l'autre coté …

**Brooke :** Ok … Si j'ai besoin d'un conseiller je saurai vers qui me tourner maintenant

**Nathan :** C'est moi ou c'est bien calme de l'autre coté ?

**Brooke :** Non c'est pas toi … On n'entend plus personne … Skills a peut être réussi a trouver un bon film finalement …

Brooke pris les bouteilles des mains de Nathan et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Dans le salon aux couleurs chaudes et apaisantes, régnait à présent un silence presque religieux, on pouvait seulement distinguer des brides de conversation venant de la télévision.

Brooke laissa donc Nathan s'occuper du buffet et se dirigea d'un air curieux vers l'endroit où se trouvait tout le monde. Elle fut surprise de voir que tous les regards étaient comme aimanter par les images que diffusait la petite boite noir. Elle s'apprêta à en faire la remarque quand elle entendit des légers gloussements et gémissements en provenance du film, elle s'approcha donc et arriva à la hauteur de Rachel et Bevin. Elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la scène et d'un ton moqueur s'adressa à Skills.

**Brooke :** Skills, tu ne pouvais pas nous mettre autre chose qu'un film porno …

**Rachel : **Et bah je savais que tu étais une cochonne, mais à ce point là … Tu m'as devancé …

**Brooke :** Quoi ?

**Bevin :** Tiens je la connaissais pas cette position

**Brooke :** Hein ?

**Rachel :** Je serai toi je jetterai un coup d'œil à la télé

Brooke, l'air un peu perdu, regarda enfin l'écran … Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui souffla que la fille lui ressemblait quelque peu a bien y regarder … Elle plissa des yeux essayant de mieux analyser chaque détail, quand son visage pris une toute autre expression. En effet Brooke ouvrit grands les yeux ainsi que la bouche de surprise et de stupéfaction.

**Brooke :** Oh mon dieu mais … c'est moi !!! Qu'es ce que … Nathan !!!

Nathan entendit son prénom et arriva à son tour auprès de Brooke, elle le regarda avec son air figé et d'un geste lui montra le téléviseur, le temps sembla se figer à son tour pour le jeune homme. Le film lui continuait à avancer, et on pouvais y distinguer à présent, Brooke un peu plus jeune et les cheveux un peu plus courts, vêtu simplement d'un soutien gorge et d'un string, assise sur Nathan, lui aussi très peu vêtu, et bien occupé à lui mordiller légèrement le téton droit. La Brooke, plus jeune, celle de la vidéo, se leva et commença à dégrafer son soutif, c'est à ce moment la que la Brooke d'aujourd'hui se précipita sur la télé et l'éteignit sans ménagement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement, quelques secondes encore et toute l'assemblée aurait eu le droit à une contemplation gratuite de ses seins, une fois de plus …

Le sentiment de soulagement passa bien vite quand elle vit que tous les regards étaient a présent braqués sur elle et que pas mal d'entre eux semblaient vraiment en colère contre elle… Cela lui fit de la peine quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de ses amis les plus proches, notamment Haley, Lucas et Peyton…

**Brooke :** Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez …

**Haley :** Non vraiment ? Tu me rassures alors … Je croyais vraiment t'avoir vu faire l'amour avec MON MARI !!

**Nathan :** Haley, tu ne devrais pas t'énerver, c'est pas bon pour le …

**Nathan :** Toi tu ferai mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la langue. Brooke, qu'est ce que c'est cette cassette ?

**Brooke :** Je n'en sais strictement rien, je vous le jure … Je ne savais même pas qu'un jour Nathan et moi avions … Enfin vous voyez …

**Rachel :** Ca pour voir, oui on a vu …

**Brooke :** Cela remonte à quelques années maintenant … On devait sûrement avoir bu tout les deux. On s'est pas rendu compte de se qu'on faisait … Ni qu'on se filmait d'ailleurs sinon je m'en serai souvenu …

**Nathan :** Et moi je n'aurai sûrement pas gardé la cassette …

**Haley :** Bien … La fête est finie … Tout le monde dehors …

**Bevin :** Oh non … Je veux voir ce que tu va faire à Brooke … Et ce que Peyton va faire …

**Peyton :** Moi ? Qu'es ce que j'ai avoir la dedans ?

**Bevin :** Tu sortais bien avec Nathan à l époque non ?

**Peyton se tournant vers Brooke :** Tiens c'est vrai ça … Et après ça tu a osé me faire une scène parce ce que j'avais embrassé Lucas ?

**Brooke :** On se calme … Ce n'ai pas une bonne idée de revenir la dessus …

**Rachel :** Oh si, excellent idée je dirai …

**Brooke :** Oh toi je t'ai pas sonné …**A Peyton :** Je te signale que quand tu as embrassé Lucas, les deux fois, j'étais avec lui… Tandis que moi je ne t'ai pas trahi … Si tu as bien regardé la casette, la scène se passe dans la maison de Tim Miller, et cette fête a eu lieu lors de vos nombreuses coupures, alors désolée mais la briseuse de ménage ce n'est pas moi !!

**Haley :** Ok ça suffit, tout le monde dehors, la fête est terminé, merci d'être venu…

La foule, avide d'en savoir plus, décida enfin à s'en aller et laisser les protagonistes s'expliquer entre eux. Peyton échangea un regard avec Brooke, cette dernière ne sut dire si son ancienne meilleure amie lui en voulait, son regard sembla neutre, comme indifférent, cela blessa la jeune fille bien plus qu'elle ne le voulu.

Le salon se vida extrêmement vite pour ne laisser que Brooke et Haley face à face. Lucas avait préféré s'éclipser avec son petit frère pour l'aider a rangé le reste, il avait pris la décision d'avoir une petite explication avec Brooke…

Brooke et Haley restèrent un instant a se regarder sans échanger un seul mot, Haley ouvrit enfin la bouche, s'apprêtant à laisser les mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais elle ne sut quoi dire … Elle referma donc la bouche et tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce. Brooke resta quelques instant sonné par la réaction de son amie, ou du moins par son absence de réaction. Elle lui courut donc après, et une fois arrivait à son niveau, lui prit le bras pour la stopper et la retourner.

**Brooke :** Haley dis moi quelque chose je t'en pris …

**Haley :** Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

**Brooke :** Ce que tu veux je m'en fiche, frappe moi-même si l'envie t'en prend, mais je t'en supplie de me laisse pas comme ça …

**Haley :** Tout est confus dans ma tête … Je ne sais pas quoi penser … J'ai cette image de Nathan et toi devant mes yeux … Ca fais mal …

**Brooke :** Si tu savais a quel point je m'en veux que tu ai vu ça … Mais je te le jure, je ne me rappelle absolument pas avoir couché avec lui … Jamais je n'aurai fais ça consciemment, jamais je n'aurai fais ca si j'avais su que cela ferai autant de mal.

**Haley :** Je sais …

**Brooke :** J'espère que tu me pardonneras

**Haley :** Brooke, tu n'a rien a te faire pardonner … Cette histoire s'est passé il y a des années maintenant, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça … Il me faut juste un peu de temps … pour digérer cette histoire

**Brooke :** On est toujours amie ?

**Haley :** Bien sure que oui

Haley s'avança et pris Brooke dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre son cœur, elle compris a quel point Brooke se sentait mal quand elle entendit la voix de la jeune fille brisé par des sanglots …

**Brooke :** Je n'aurai pas pu supporter de perdre de nouveau une meilleure amie …

Haley se dégagea de l'étreinte de Brooke et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front puis s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour essayer de faire face a toute cette histoire et pour mes mettre ses idées au clair.

Brooke décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Elle pris la casette du magnétoscope et la rangea dans son sac. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et jeta un léger coup d'œil a la cuisine, sans le vouloir elle croisa le regard de Nathan, ne pouvant supporter ce regard plus longtemps elle s'en alla avec hâte de cette maison.

Elle arriva au niveau de sa voiture et s'apprêta a l'ouvrir quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, elle se retourna donc et fut surprise d'y trouver Lucas. Celui-ci s'avança donc lentement vers elle, les mains dans les poches, avec un air timide.

**Lucas :** Salut Brooke

**Brooke :** Tiens Lucas … C'est fou j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître …

**Lucas :** Hum … Ouais je sais on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler ces derniers temps **Brooke :** Oh je disais simplement ça car je ne t'ai pas reconnu sans Peyton accroché à ta taille Voyant l'air stupéfié de Lucas, elle ajouta …

**Brooke :** Je plaisantais … Si j'étais naïve je te demanderai pour quelle raison tu viens me voir **Lucas :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit pour toi et Nathan … je croyais que l'on était proche, qu'on se disait tous

**Brooke :** On l'était en effet … proche je veux dire … Ecoute Lucas si jamais je ne t'ai mentionné le fait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ton frère et moi c'est tout simplement car il ne s'est jamais rien passé …

**Lucas :** Et cette cassette alors ?

**Brooke :** J'en ai fais connaissance en même temps que vous … Je devais complètement être ivre se soir la, c'est pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas.

**Lucas :** Même ivre, on est toujours légèrement conscient de ses actes …

**Brooke :** J'ai toujours pensé que je l'avais rêvé …C'est pourquoi je n'en ai jamais parlé, ça n'avait pas d'importance et ça n'en a toujours pas aujourd'hui …

**Lucas :** Bien …

Brooke sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine … Le voir aussi près d'elle, entendre le son de sa voix, sentir son odeur plus que délicieuse … Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir ses pensées envers lui, elle se força donc a penser a son petit ami actuel qui serai la des demain … Elle se rendit compte que Lucas n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, il semblait hésiter a lui poser une question.

**Brooke :** Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

**Lucas :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai ressenti … de la jalousie …

**Brooke :** Quoi ?

**Lucas :** Quand je t'ai vu sur cette casette avec mon frère, j'ai ressentit comme un pincement au cœur… J'ai alors repensé à nous et à comment cela s'était terminé … Et j'ai ressentit comme un manque en cet instant … J'ai enfin compris que tu me manqué …

**Brooke :** Je te manque ? Comment ça ?

**Lucas :** Ton sourire malicieux, ton rire, ta voix, ta présence auprès de moi, me manque … Tout ça pour te dire que j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on se voit plus souvent … Qu'on partage quelques moments ensemble, de temps en temps … Comme …

**Brooke :** Des amis ?

**Lucas :** Exactement

**Brooke :** J'en serai ravie

**Lucas :** Génial

Il pris donc tendrement Brooke dans ses bras et fermis les yeux pour savourer cet instant plus qu'agréable. Apres quelques minutes ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour se dire au revoir.

**Lucas :** A bientôt jolie fille

**Brooke :** A bientôt

Brooke le cœur plus léger monta enfin dans sa voiture et pris la direction de sa maison, du moins celle de Rachel.

Le soir venu Brooke eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil, ses pensées encombrant bien trop son esprit, elle décida donc de sortir prendre l'air et s'assis sur les marches devant l'entrée de la maison. Elle fut étonné de voir le ciel aussi étoilés, elle s'imaginait peut être qu'il serai plus ombrageux avec la tempête qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui … Elle fut tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit compte de la présence de son invité qu'une fois que celui-ci fut assis à ses cotés. Sans même regarder cette personne, elle sut qui elle avait auprès d'elle.

**Brooke :** J'étais persuadée que tu allais passer le reste de ta vie à m'ignorer

**Nathan :** J'aurai pu en effet, mais ma vie m'aurait paru bien fade sans toi

**Brooke :** Ouah, quelle jolie déclaration …

**Nathan :** C'est la beauté du ciel qui m'inspire …

Brooke lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes ce qui le fit rire plutôt qu'autre chose **Nathan :** Sacré soirée, hein ?

**Brooke :** Je te le fais pas dire … On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un don pour mettre de l'ambiance dans les fêtes, mais alors la je crois que j'ai battu tous les records …

**Nathan :** Je ne te le fais pas dire

**Brooke :** Je n'en reviens pas que tout le monde ai vu cette vidéo …

**Nathan :** Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Haley et Lucas ?

**Brooke :** Je leur ai dit que j'étais trop ivre pour m'en rappeler, que jusqu'à présent j'étais persuadé que ceci n'avait été que pure invention de mon imagination. Sur le moment c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus convainquant à dire … Il est mieux pour nous deux que tu livre la même explication …

**Nathan :** C'est ce que je compte faire …

**Brooke :** Je croyais que tu avais détruit cette vidéo !!

**Nathan :** Je le croyais aussi !! J'ai du me tromper de cassette quand j'ai décidé de la brûler …

**Brooke :** Crétin

**Nathan :** Hey !! Tu n'avais qu'à t'en charger …

**Brooke :** En espérant que c'était la seule preuve qui existait de notre passé …

**Nathan :** Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de notre histoire ?

**Brooke :** Bien sure que non … Je me dis juste que vu le cataclysme qu'a provoqué cette cassette, je n'imagine même pas les réactions de tous nos amis si un jour ils apprenaient qu'on est sorti ensemble…

**Nathan :** Vu sous cet angle …

Un léger silence pris place entre les deux amis de longues dates, tous deux perdus dans leurs souvenirs communs.

**Nathan :** J'avais oublié à quel point s'était agréable de parler avec toi

**Brooke :** Moi aussi … J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance

**Nathan :** C'est vrai que ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a passé un moment rien que tous les deux …… On devrait faire ça plus souvent …

**Brooke :** Tiens j'ai déjà entendu ça aujourd'hui …

**Nathan :** On pourrait sortir ensemble de temps en temps, allez voir des films …

**Brooke :** Tant que ça n'inclue pas de cassette vidéo …

**Nathan :** Rassure toi …

Ils restèrent encore quelques heures à discuter et à savourer leur complicité retrouver, avec pour seul complice la lune diffusant une douce lueur apaisante … Attendez … La lune pour seul complice ? Pas exactement… Car à bien y regarder, on put apercevoir le rideau de la baie vitrée se refermer sur une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse, qui ne put s'empêcher de porter un sourire plus que malicieux sur les lèvres avant de retourner se coucher avec une multitude d'idées en tête…

**FIN**


End file.
